thisoldblockfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarnon42
Sarnon42 is a small YouTuber and belongs to the This Old Block Server. Appearance Sarnon42 tries to use all of the colors that are associated with the elements; Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire, and etc. He has changed his skin, quite a few times, most of them are similar in design with the elemental colors, however there have been a few occasions when he went with a different theme; for example his Halloween skin, displayed mostly white and red, while he wore a black cloak. His avatar has black lines running down its arms, these represent claws, Sarnon's favorite weapon. He has implemented the number 42 into his current avatar; it is located in the center of his chest, that is when he is not wearing his, now red, cloak. There appears to be 25 hidden within his pants, however Sarnon said he did not notice it when he first designed his current skin, again this is only visible when Sarnon is not wearing his red cloak. Sarnon42 is always trying to adapt his skin to his current mood, or the current holiday, this is very similar how Ghost Rider 2099 does things as well. Personality Sarnon works two jobs in real life, which at times can leave him stressed out. That being said when he is stressed out, he likes to play with the other members of the server to help him calm down; all of the different members have ways to calm him down. Ghost Rider 2099 will talk to him, through Google Hangouts, Jamcdonald120 tries to remind Sarnon of the quotes that he adores, and Mobinng will send him funny pictures and videos. Sarnon42 despises conflict within the group and much rather have everyone get along. In high school, Sarnon was in theater and choir; his past influences some of his actions, for example singing with Ghost Rider 2099 and Jamcdonald while on a trip or randomly breaking out into song while the group is hanging out. Just like everyone else in the group Sarnon has a "unique" sense of humor. Types of Videos Sarnon has several series on his channel. This Old Block Sarnon has many videos taking place on the This Old Block server. *'This Old Block battle' **This is when the group used the This Old Block server as a battle ground. *'Don't Die Minecraft' **The map is changed over to a fresh new map that none of the players have seen before, the server is placed in survival hardcore mode. *'Minecraft Let's Build' **This is a series on Sarnon's channel that shows him and the group building on the This Old Block server. *'What The Logic' **Currently this is a series, in which Sarnon odd things about the game, he hopes to expand out past Minecraft and into other games, and into reality. *'City Bloopers and Commercials' **This is a series where Sarnon42, Ghost_Rider_2099 and Mobinng create commercials for the builds around the city, to show off the builds. Snowboard Kids *'Let's Play Snowboard Kids' **Sarnon plays this game on an emulator, this is also the first series on his channel. Covers *'Synthetic Agony' Vlog of 42 Currently Sarnon has a couple vlogs on his channel. *'Vlog of 42' *'Rant about Jump scares' Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition This is Sarnon's rage quit game; he sometimes challenges himself, if the game crashes or he loses. Paper Mario Antichamber Quotes *''"Toilets are love, toilets are life."'' *''"Ideas change like babies."'' *''"Sniff, Sniff."'' *''"I'm not going to lie..."'' *''"Sarnon42 here...."'' *''"This is Sarnon42, signing off. Later!"'' Trivia *Sarnon is rather fond of repeating memes or quotes from funny videos. **He likes to create them also, an example of this would be his quote "Ideas change like babies." *Sarnon is currently the second oldest member on the server, the first being Mobinng. *Sarnon joined the server in January of 2015, as a guest on the This Old Block show. *Sarnon can make friends with anyone. *Sarnon is rather fond of the animes Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. *Sarnon has a difficult time distinguishing from sarcasm and reality with out visual cues; this is why he usually asks if someone is joking or is serious. *Sarnon and Mobinng have known each other the longest. *Sarnon is the Chaos in Team Glitchy Chaos. **Ghost Rider 2099 is the Glitchy in Glitchy Chaos. *Sarnon was the reason Jamcdonald120 joined the server. Facaes Agitated Anime Sarnon.jpg|Agitated Anime Sarnon|linktext=This is what Mobinng imagines an agitated anime Sarnon would look like. Sarnon42.png|Sarnon's Face|linktext=This is Sarnon's original face. Sarnonchya42_3D.png|Sarnchya|linktext=Sarnon with Ichya's face. Fighting Anime Sarnon.jpg|Fighting Anime Sarnon|linktext=This is what Mobinng imagined Sarnon's would look like if he was in an anime and about to fight someone. Category:User